Apologetic Preview Party
by Queen Cherry Fairy
Summary: As a way of apologizing for not coming up with something special this Halloween, I've put together previews for three of my stories. Not surprisingly, most of them contain US/UK.


Apologetic Preview Party:

Well, I told myself I would write a story for youz guyz this Halloween. It was going to be a really cute story featuring Chibi America introducing Trick or Treating to a Chibi England. (Because Trick or Treating was an American custom before it was adopted by the British.) But, alas, I had so much to worry about with school that I got lazy and forgot all about it! ToT I could write it yet, but I feel it wouldn't be as cute if it were to come out on a different date.

So, as a way of apology, I'm going to feature previews of new installments to my current series as well as a new story. Hope you enjoy! (And have a happy Halloween!!!)

Hetalia New World:

This currently-running series is a history of the United States in the vein of Hetalia. All of the American States have been made into anime characters and put into compromising positions for our enjoyment! *thumbs up*

I don't have many readers for this one, but the ones who do follow it are ever-faithful and very nice. :) I'm considering doing away with the linear style, though. I've hit a writer's block and jumping around history would help me to introduce more people. (I don't know, though.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Connecticut: T_T Oh, gramercy! He hath been benumbed in but half an hour this time.

Pennsylvania [thinking]: He's still intolerable, but I have a bit of respect for Connecticut for putting up with this every day.

Pennsylvania: O_O!!! Delaware! D: What are you _doing_?! DX DX

Delaware: Hm? [looks up from drawing on the drunk, unconscious Rhode Island's face] Oh, nooooothing. X3

_____________________________________

[Pennsylvania, Delaware, and Maryland are now exiting the pub.]

Pennsylvania: And you're certain that Connecticut will be able to get Rhogues Island home safe?

Delaware: Huh?

Maryland: Yes, yes. He's had to do this many times before. But, Rhode Island just doesn't seem to learn.

Delaware: Wait a minute….

Pennsylvania: Well, that's Rhode Island for you.

Maryland: Yes. That's Rhogues Island for you.

Delaware: What's going on?! TwT

American Storm:

Ah. This series…this series is my baby. X3 Most of my readers and reviewers follow _this_ series. I have no trouble writing this one. It's just a matter of me sitting myself down and forcing myself to do it. Once that happens, it just comes easily. :)

The basic plot is that a crazy love triangle between America, England, and Canada is going on and it all erupted from a certain someone's prank phone call. (You can probably guess who.) Of course, this preview of the next chapter is more of a subplot, so you won't get to see much of _that_ silliness. (You'll have to check out the series for that!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Arthur was, needless to say, taken aback.

"You want me to _what?_" he asked.

The older nation's eyebrow twitched as he kept his head bowed. He obviously had to gather every ounce of will power in his body and swallow quite a bit of pride to ask such a thing.

"I'm asking you," China repeated, "Will you please keep Russia away from me-aru?"

"W-why?" England asked, setting his tea aside on the table so that it wouldn't be spilt and a joke used much too often wouldn't be repeated yet again, "I thought you and Russia were allies."

"W-well, that is true…" China said, shifting his feet uncomfortably, "Ever since the dissolution of the Soviet Union, our relations have significantly improved. But!" He raised his head to stare pleadingly at Arthur. "But, that doesn't mean I want to sleep with him!!"

With that statement, Yao's hands shot up to cover his mouth, his face as red as his flag.

"A-aru…" He uttered weakly.

Only slightly embarrassed by such a thing, England wondered why China should be so uncomfortable with making that comment. After all, China was one of the oldest countries in the world! Surely sex wasn't such a new thing to him?

"Aiyah~ You don't understand," Yao sighed, sitting beside Arthur, "He comes by my house every day. He either brings sunflowers or is infuriatingly forward! One time, he even kissed me right on the mouth! _As soon as I opened the door!!_ Aiyah…It's even worse when he comes by drunk."

NOW England was truly uncomfortable. Why did he have to hear all of this?

"So, you don't return his feelings," England stated bluntly, wanting very much for this conversation to be over.

"W-w-w-well, I didn't say _that,_ aru…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

D'awwwww!!! Yao is so cute!! X3 X3 X3 I just want to cuddle him! Be good to him, Russia. Be good to him.

Untitled for now (I'll probably think of something.):

This could either be a one-shot or a series. It all depends on how things go. :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Honestly, Puck!" Rosemary exclaimed at the mischievous fairy, "You're as naughty as your namesake! How many times are you going to make things hard for England?"

"It's his fault," Puck said, grinning as he adjusted his cap, "If he didn't look so funny when he's angry, I would've stopped playing tricks on him a long time ago!"

Rosemary simply rolled her eyes.

"It's fairies like you that give us a bad name," she said, "With all of your pranks and ill deeds…you make it seem as if we all just want to snatch up human children and put curses on livestock!"

"But, those are my two favorite activities!"

Said response quickly earned him a good whack on the head.

"Ouch!!! Hey!"

"Now, I'm going to be gone for _ten_ _minutes_ to get the Rowan Jelly I promised Queen Gloriana," she said sternly, "When I get back, you'd _**better**_ be here waiting for me!!!!!!!"

With just a flick of her wand, the young fairy was gone, leaving the wily trickster to his own devices.

"Bah, she worries too much," Puck stated, grinning widely, "As if I'd ever-Ooh! What's that over there???"

What was over there was a very disgruntled Alfred who happened to be exiting the building where the Allies' meeting had just adjourned. He stomped into the garden where Puck was hiding, positively fuming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Oh, snap! What's wrong with America? What will he say in the presence of such a devious little fae? What will the consequences be? One thing's for certain: A huge magical mess is in store for Arthur and Alfred.


End file.
